Sharon Theodopolopodous
Sharon Theodopolopodous is one of the main characters of Birds of a Feather. History Sharon was born on the 8 November 1960 and was the youngest daughter of George Hamilton and Mavis Bullock. She was later adopted along with her sister Tracey by the Rackham family. When the Rackham family passed away, they moved in with their Aunt Sylvie until they were old enough to leave home. At the start of the series, Sharon was in a loveless marriage to Chris Theodopolopodous, a petty thief and waster of Greek-Cypriot descent who treated her badly and cheated on her at every chance he got, so she was pretty elated when Chris got sent down for twelve years for armed robbery. Despite Sharon's crystal-clear hatred of her husband, she only ever makes halfhearted attempts to divorce him. Sharon and Chris' marriage was childless, and Chris' family blamed Sharon for that, although it is revealed during the first season that Chris is infertile, something that becomes a recurring source of the jokes that Sharon sometimes makes at Chris' expense. When Chris was in prison, Sharon was not shy about putting him down. When Chris and Darryl were released, and Darryl kicked Sharon out of his and Tracey's home, Sharon had no choice but to move back in with her husband, whom she began to see in an entirely different light when Chris found an honest job as a pizza delivery boy. However, when Chris tried to stop Darryl from laundering counterfeit money into Sharon and Tracey's swimming pool business, the police burst in and arrested them both, and they were both sent back to prison. Sharon launched a campaign to free Chris, but it never took off. During this time, Sharon turned to science in an attempt to get pregnant, but her plans caused some conflict with Tracey, who soon revealed that she was pregnant. During the course of her sisters pregnancy, Sharon's nephew Garth got married to a girl called Kimberly. Sharon's second nephew, Travis, was born in the episode Holy Ground. Sharon gradually stopped visiting Chris in prison and she did not see him again till years later. Years later, Sharon moved back to her old flat in Edmonton after a falling out with Tracey over her new husband Ralph, but she moved back in with her sister after Tracey caught Ralph stealing from her and kicked him out. Though Chris is now out of prison by this stage, he and Sharon have not been in touch for years. Chris then turns up out of the blue to ask Sharon for a divorce so he could marry his new blind girlfriend Angie. Sharon has tried her hand at various jobs over the years such as running Chris' uncles café, and working with Tracey on the swimming pool and cleaning business' with the former going bust thanks to Darryl. Early on in the series Sharon had a job In a Supermarket called Low Price. In Season Eight's Trouble and Strife, with Tracey pregnant with Travis, Sharon got a job in an abattoir, but it didn't last as she got fired for nicking meat. In Season Ten, Sharon is working at World of Quid until she gets fired for suspected fiddling in Back to Zero. In the next season, Sharon is first revealed to be working as a school dinner lady, and later as kitchen manager, although the ended up letting power go to her head and upsetting her staff with her dictatorial methods. As of the Season Twelve episode Going, Going, Gone, Sharon works in a bookies Love life Over the course of the series, Sharon has had several boyfriends while she was still married to Chris, but she's never been able to find long-term personal happiness. Her first boyfriend after Chris' conviction was a man named Dave. Dave got Sharon pregnant, but she later had an abortion, and lied to Dave that she had suffered a miscarriage; the guilt of her actions still haunts Sharon to this day. She later met a man named Colin, who told her he worked in computers, but she later discovered he was a policeman. The relationship soon ended, yet they remained friends. And later went back to Chris and brought the cafe in business is business Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Colin Category:Josie Category:Chris Category:Sharon,s flat Category:Sharon,s Cafe